Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past
|music= |editedby= |producedby=Warner Bros. Animation |writtenby= |directedby=Curt Geda |previousshow=None |nextshow=''Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks'' }} Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past is a Scooby-Doo summer special. Premise Ruh-roh! Mystery Inc. arrives at Summer Island for their first week of summer vacation! It seems fun, but sightings of a pterodactyl lead the gang into another mystery! Plot "Like, oh boy Scoob, you woke me up," Shaggy says, rubbing his eyes. He looks up. The rowboat is in the middle of the sparkling ocean. The fresh air of the sunny afternoon smells like the sea. "Raggy, we're almost ro Summer Island!" Scooby cheers. "Like, really? Oh boy!" cheers Shaggy. Shaggy takes a deep breath. He looks at the island ahead; it's covered with people and houses. "That's where we're spending week one of summer vacation!" Daphne says. "Is that Past Park?" Fred asks, pointing to a small dot on the faraway island. "Yes, Past Park is the biggest theme park in the world!" Velma says. "I read we can climb a mountain with dinosaurs, fake ones of course, go to a caveman village, a fake one of course, pet a Saber-Tooth Tiger, and once again a fake one." "Like, we get it, everything isn't real," Shaggy says. "Did I mention that we get to visit a pyramid in Past Park? A fake one_" Velma begins. Shaggy covers her mouth. "We know, a fake one," he says. Velma takes Shaggy's hand off her mouth. "Last we get to see the famous painting_ the Groana Geesa," Velma says. "A fake one, a copy, you do not need to tell us Velma," Fred says. "Actually no, it's the real Groana Geesa!" Velma says. "Row!" exclaims Scooby. Soon, the boat stops at the island. "Hello there, I'm Alice!" a woman greets the gang. "I'll take you on a tour of the island, I am a tour guide!" An old man runs over just as the gang pays Alice. "The name's Owen, I want a free tour," he says. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to pay for it," Alice says. Owen picks Alice up with one hand. "Give me a free tour!" he bellows. Alice takes some cash out of his pocket. "Thank you for paying, come on!" Alice says. "I'll get you!" Owen yells, shaking his fist. He follows the tour guide along with the gang. The camera zooms over to the forest in the sandy island. A pterodactyl is watching. The camera cuts back to the sandy part of the island. The tour guide and the tour group are walking along. They walk into Past Park. "And to end our tour we have past park!" Alice says. "Thank you, enjoy!" Alice vanishes from sight. "I'll get my revenge on her!" yells Owen. He runs after her. "Hello, welcome to Past Park," a young man says to the gang as they walk through the gates. "I'm Flute Flake. Look, the Groana Geesa is in the Steam-Punk Tower." The gang walks into the park. "Ris rat ra rower?" asks Scooby. He's pointing to a huge steam-punk looking tower. "That's the place," Fred says. The gang walks inside. Soon, they walk outside. "That painting was amazing," Velma says. "The pterodactyl from Dino Mountain has been stolen, so it won't be as cool, don't go up there," Flute says to the gang as he walks by. "Let's head to Caveman Village," Daphne says. "Like, I wanna go to the Aztec Cafe," Shaggy says. "Reah, Raztec Cafe," Scooby agrees. "We'll split up," Fred says. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are at Aztec Cafe, eating at a table. Suddenly, a pterodactyl bursts in. It roars. "Like, outta here Scoob!" cries Shaggy. "I'm with rou Raggy!" cries Scooby. The two run out. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are exploring the arctic Caveman Village. Scooby and Shaggy run over. "Like, there's a pterodactyl!" Shaggy says. He grabs Daphne and Velma and takes off. Scooby grabs Fred and takes off. They soon end up in Saber-Tooth Jungle. "This is where we get to pet the Saber-Tooth Tiger," Fred says. Suddenly, they see the pterodactyl. It roars at them. "Like, I don't know about you Scoob, but let's get the heck out of here!" Shaggy yells. Scooby and Shaggy run away. The pterodactyl flies into the air and vanishes. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are lost in the Caveman Village. "Like, it's getting dark Scoob, we'd better hold hands," Shaggy says. Shaggy holds Scooby's paw and Scooby holds the pterodactyl's hand. The pterodactyl is secretly is following them. "Raggy, rou, re, rand ronster!" yells Scooby. Shaggy turns around. He and Scooby run away. The pterodactyl laughs evilly. Scooby and Shaggy soon bump into Fred, Daphne, and Velma in front of the Steam-Punk Tower. The pterodactyl flies out holding the Groana Geesa! "Scooby, Shaggy," Fred begins. It cuts to Scooby and Shaggy in Steam-Punk Tower. "Like, boy am I glad the pterodactyl fell for the fake Groana Geesa," Shaggy says. Suddenly, the pterodactyl bursts in. Scooby and Shaggy lure it out of Steam-Punk Tower. Outside, Fred tosses a net on the beast. He pulls off the mask. "Alice!?" gasps the entire gang. "Yes, I wanted the Groana Geesa," Alice says. The police come and as Alice is being taken away she yells "and I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" The next afternoon, the gang is eating at the Aztec Cafe. Scooby-Doo sits down at the table with a huge pizza. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this special. Hope you enjoyed, just putting the word count down for myself: 863. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Past Park Pterodactyl Suspects Culprits Locations *Summer Island **Past Park Notes/trivia *This was a summer special. *The Groana Geesa is a parody of the Mona Lisa. Quotes :"Like, oh boy Scoob, you woke me up." - Shaggy Rogers :"Is that Past Park?" - Fred Jones Home Media *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Summer Fun